Blast to the Past
by Mark-John-Green
Summary: Yugi and his gang and sent into the past and are forced to team up with their young selves to take down their target,future fic,
1. Prologue

_The YUGIOH! Gang find themselves teaming up with their future selves to hunt down an ancient evil that has been placed in the soul of a young man. Will they stop the darkness or will the DARK ONE rise again?_

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Blast to the past**

_30 years into the future_

**I**n the dimly lit chamber of the pharaoh, hidden beneath the sands of time in the valley of the dead known by only the select family; the Ishtar's – who had guarded its existence since the great Pharaoh had died after sealing away a great evil; the creator of the shadow realm – Zork. There stood a tall dark cloaked figure, his face shrouded in the dimness of the large tomb; all that could be seen besides the cloak was his hand and a strange black triangular device attached by his wrist.

Before the cloaked figure was a large traditional Sarcophagi placed upon a stone slab and the sarcophagi thoroughly chained to the slab, it was engraved with various symbols and hieroglyphs. However the image of the dog god of death weighting the souls of the dead on a scale with the beast Amut hungrily waiting below added a certain morbid quality to it.

The cloaked person slowly walked towards the Sarcophagi his body glowing with a black-purple aura, his hand extending towards the resting place of the once nameless pharaoh.

"Your rotting corpse and this lodestone of ancient energies will once again find use in the world of light, through me..."

"Stop right there tomb robber-scum!" shouted a gravelly voice from the other end of the cavernous tomb, behind the cloaked figure. He slowly turned to see the former villain and leader of the rare hunters Marik Ishtar approaching in a brisk stride attired in a peasant tunic and _galabiyeh_-like robe beneath that, with his old purple cloak attached about his shoulders, akin to the manner his Yami side had once worn it.

As Marik approached the cloaked figure grinned beneath his hood upon seeing the millennium symbol that blazed upon his forehead and the battle city style duel-disk around his arm.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Mr. Ishtar?" announced the cloaked voice in a falsely pleasant tone of voice from beneath his hood, his eyes taking on pale glow, piecing through the shadows concealing his face.

Marik paused upon hearing that familiar voice, a thin trickle of sweat trailed down the side of his face. It had nothing to do with the temperature. Quickly he reached his hand behind him removing his millennium rod from the belt loop at his waist.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Mark?"

"Oh you recognised me right away, I guess wearing this had no point to it" replied the cloaked figure pulling back his hood revealing a gaunt bearded man in his forties. He had black hair and pale sky blue eyes. His face was heavily lined, a large welcoming grin set upon it.

"Save your idiocies for the last time you traitorous scum" announced Marik closing the distance, his eyes hard.

"I guess there's no chance of you walking away on this one huh?" asked Mark his voice firm, though there was the tiniest hint of sadness there.

"No not this time, I've been waiting for you for a while now, for you to finally move onto my territory to get the sarcophagus of Atemu, you won't succeed in wheedling your way into the past"

"So you will stand in my way? Then I shan't hold back, you'll be the next victim of the master's strength" he responded, his blue eyes becoming colder than a block of ice, boring into Marik's own purple eyes.

"Prepare yourself!" an eruption of purple smoke/mist surrounded them both, they soon found themselves in a dome of the shadow realms energy. Marik's eyes widened upon seeing his opponent, he too had the millennium symbol upon his forehead however it was made of bulging flesh beneath his own skin and a red glow appeared at the centre of Mark's forehead, where the pupil of the millennium symbol would have been had it been one of the usual variety.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see it, Zork's accursed brand is still as disgusting as ever" muttered Marik, driving off the hungry spirits of the shadow realm with a flare of his millennium energy, the faceless phantoms vanished with a unified wail. Tucking his millennium rod back under his belt, he then activated his duel disk. A myriad of lights flickered, the duel disks card tray transformed ready for battle.

"You'll have to beat me yourself if you want to gain victory this time, those low level spectres that inhabit this place are useless against me" declared Marik pulling out his deck and slotting it into the deck holder

"But of course, though it is rather nostalgic to play this game, I've been oh so busy conquering the allied nations these past few years" replied Mark, his own black duel disk transforming into duelling mode, pulling out his own deck which was surrounded in an aura of its own was then swiftly inserted into his duel disk.

"Prepare to be devoured amongst the eternal shadows!" declared Marik the millennium symbol glowing even brighter.

'You know I must have it Ishtar, even if you stand in my way I won't hold back!"

'Let's duel!' they shouted in unison

Marik: 8000pts

Mark: 8000pts

"I summon **Drilargo** in ATK mode then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn" said Marik._ A large yellow creature with drills for a head and hands appeared before him._

'Is that the best you can do? I play Obliterating Yomi binding to destroy your monster" said Mark. _A brown swamp appeared beneath Marik's monster, sucking it under and destroying it._

"Then I'll summon **Shining abyss** in ATK mode now my beast attack Marik's life points directly!" shouted Mark his large hovering Aztec deity like monster releasing a beam of white energy at Marik.

"Then I'll set 2 cards face down, take it away!" stated Mark, ending his turn.

Marik: 6400pts

Mark: 8000pts

"I activate my trap **Rope of life**; this card allows me to bring back **Drilargo** back to the field and provides it with an additional 800 ATK points" announced Marik as soon as he drew his next card. _His drill based monster was pulled upwards out of the ground by a glowing rope and appeared once again in ATK mode, its arms drills held up in a threatening manner._

"Now **Drilargo** attack **Shining abyss** with rage drill strike!" ordered Marik, _Mark's monster was then skewered, and exploded in a shower of data particle and duel energy._

Marik: 6400pts

Mark: 7200pts

Mark's eyes narrowed slightly, as he took his turn. Pressing the magic/trap activation buttons he then stated to his opponent

"I activate my 2 magic cards the cure masters which boosts my life points by 2000" the two face down cards flipped up revealing two green cards with two elderly women holding healing energy in their hands depicted on the card's picture.

"Then" he continued "I'll play **Deep destruction** which destroys your monster. Then I'll summon **Hysteric Angel**, attack him directly!" said Mark; a small sneer appearing on his face as his angel monster struck Marik "Then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn"

Marik: 4600pts

Mark: 9200pts

"This duel is not over yet, now I play monster reborn to revive my fallen monster then I'll sacrifice it to summon **Earl of demise**, now attack **Hysteric Angel**!" _the well dressed blue skinned zombie ran forward and slashed off the head of the glasses wearing angel with its British fencing sword_.

"Then I'll set 1 card face down and I end my turn." said Marik quietly trying to ignore the numbing feeling spreading down his arm, he grown too old to be so casually fighting in the shadow realm, plus his being occupied by Yami had further weakened his resistance to the shadow realm. He had to hold out till he bested Mark and finally send him to the shadow realm, trapped for eternity with his dark master.

Mark drew his next card, stretching his arm out to the side with a graceful sweeping motion, in a manner rather similar to how Yami Yugi over-dramatically drew his cards from his deck.

"I summon **people running about** in ATK mode" stated Mark as cluster of frightened looking peasants appeared on his side of the field. He then took a card from his hand and slid it into the slot.

"Then I'll activate **creature swap** which allows me to swap my monster for your monster so **Earl of demise** is mine. Now attack People running about now!" shouted Mark_, the noble attired zombie turned its sword upon the __**people running about**__, whom rather aptly ran about in terror, only to be cut down._

Marik: 3200pts

Mark: 9000pts

"I have no monsters to play so I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn." muttered Marik, disappointed that he had nothing in his hand that could help him this turn, it seems the heart of the cards were not on his side this draw.

"Say goodbye old friend…I summon **the lord of dragons** then I'll play **2 flutes of summoning dragon** which allows me to summon 3 **Black Kushi dragons** to the field then I'll activate **power merge**, this magic card fuses my 3 dragons together and then doubles the new fusion monster's ATK points. Now behold **Kushi-Kami shadow dragon** with a strength of 8000 now attack directly!" shouted the dark one in triumph as a giant three headed dragon that he'd fusion summoned let out a terrible bestial roar and opening all three mouths struck Marik with a beam of dark energy. Sending him back sprawling onto the hard ground.

"I am victorious" stated the Mark, his voice emotionless as the shadows began to congregate on the fallen Marik

Marik: 0pts

Mark: 9000pts

"You won't get away with this…Mark Green" muttered the old man called Marik as he slid into the darkness of the shadow realm. Mark laughed harshly as he picked up the millennium rod and tucked it away inside his robes and cloak. Letting out a deep breath as the foul symbol on his forehead and the dome of shadows faded from existence. He turned back towards his goal and quickly walked towards the sarcophagus with the millennium symbol etched onto the lid and the word 'Atemu' written at its base.

'Now to use the power of the pharaoh to turn back time and rewrite history…' thought Mark gathering his energy and pouring his corrupted aura into the sarcophagus, the Millennium eye on the lid began to glow and the ground began to shake. He felt his master's soul guiding his power into unity with the resting place of the pharaoh, frankly it took far more then he had believed it would, he felt his muscles shaking at having almost all of his shadow energy sucked right of hi and didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Greedy fucking stone..." he muttered, his gaunt whiskered face drawn and sweating.

'Stop right there!' commanded a quiet cold voice from the entrance of the tomb.

'_No the others were also here?"_ thought Mark in worry, as his body was being quickly drained to continue his master's plans, he was not in a condition to fight them.

He turned to see Yugi Motou and his friends; Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryo and Seto Kaiba with their weapons and millennium items ready

"Stand away from the Yami's resting place Mark!" demanded Kaiba drawing out his sword.

"Like you fools can stop me!" scoffed Mark turning away from them he once again placed his hands on the sarcophagus, which immediately began to pulsate with an eerie multi-coloured light.

'I have to finish this quickly!' thought Mark sweat trickling down the side of his face as he sped up the energy drain, he then took a deep breath and prepared to chant, he could hear their footsteps, they were quickly approaching.

"_**Ich bin ein reizvoller Supermann, der großen Lord Zork, mit unserer kombinierten Energie und Schwärzung dient, entriegele den gayly funkelnden Durchgang der Zeit, also kann ich Atemus volle Energie nehmen, meinen Hauptspeziellen ehrfürchtigen Supersarg noch einmal bitte freizugeben!"**_ he shouted out quickly guiding the energy with these words and his will.

They were getting close, their weapons drawn hissing out of there sheathes, thankfully no projectiles, he'd make it, he had to!

"Great power of the Pharaoh fallen come to me! Reverse the passage of time to its birth!" screamed Mark, his black beard and hair blowing madly in the wind that came from the pharaoh's resting place. Suddenly they were all in a blue tinted vortex,

'At last!' yelled Mark in triumph as time was slowly turned back to its source.

'No!' yelled Joey, he charged at Mark, reaching him before the others. Though he knew of the danger Mark refused to stop.

"Die!" yelled Joey stabbing their cloaked adversary from behind, the blade completely passing through his body and stabbing into the sarcophagus in front of him.

"Gah!" Mark spat out a glob of dark red blood.

"Your time has come" stated Joey twisting the blade inside of Mark, rupturing several vital organs. Mark coughed up more blood, however a grin spread across his face.

"What is so funny traitor?" asked Kaiba who stood a little further back, Yugi at his side.

"I will never truly die, and my mission will never be stopped, for as they say time is relative and even destiny can be changed" uttered Mark, his eyes growing dull and his shoulders sagging.

He fell to the floor dead; Joey's blade slipping out of him, the vortex of swirling energy stopped and then slowly vanished.

"Good job Joey" congratulated Bakura who had remained further back, now walking forward "We finally stopped Zork's last apostle"

"Wait something's wrong" said Kaiba, his lined face paling slightly, as he noticed that their surroundings were different. They were no longer in the tomb of the pharaoh in the valley of the dead they were now in...

"We didn't stop him in time, were back in the past" the others turned to see Domino city back in all its glory, before the dark one had taken over and destroyed it. Along with most of the world.

"Holy crap, I remember this, this is just after the battle city tournament" mused Joey scratching his blond-grey streaked hair as he noticed a newspaper on the ground depicting a younger Yugi on the front cover with the title 'Battle city champ winner'.

Yugi his face lined and his eyes colder than ice, twinkled with the briefest flicker of life, he could change everything!

"You know we could kill the younger Mark, before he gets his full powers and change it so that our future isn't destroyed'" announced Yugi to the others, smiling faintly "and that means that Tea, Mai, Tristan and Mokuba won't die"

"Yeah now let's go find him!' said Kaiba, grinning broadly "And we can see our younger self's to help us"

"No Seto we can't involve them if we can help it, would you ask a group of teens to murder someone?" demanded Bakura, though he certainly agreed with Yugi's suggestion.

The stood in a circle their hands met at the middle, in honour of Tea's circle of friendship, even Kaiba had taken part, who had changed his personality almost completely after his brother had been murdered.

"Come on let's go get Mark and then…" began Bakura

'We kill him' finished Joey grimly; they raised their hands up in a unified motion towards the sky. Their journey to the past had just begun.

A/N: Well guys I decided to revamp this story a tad and finally finish it - don't get too hyped though I'll be imitating my old style of writing with some minor improvements so the fanfic has the same, or at least similar flow to the original.

P.S – If anyone knows how to speak in German, try translating the chant, you'll be in for a good laugh, especially if you're a fan of little Kuriboh's videos or actually have a sense of humour.

_The YUGIOH! Gang find themselves teaming up with their future selves to hunt down an ancient evil that has been placed in the soul of a young man. Will they stop the darkness or will the DARK ONE rise again?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey there guys, sorry my prologue was so god damn short but I was seriously tired and couldn't think of anything. I'll try to make my other updates longer._

**A Naruto Legacy – Demon Shield **

**Chapter 1 – Far greater…For another's dream**

Some three and a half years had passed since the demon vessel and been killed, the Juunin; Kakashi and several Chuunins had discovered his body and numerous other villages horrible mutilated and obviously dead. There blood and organs were smeared up the walls and several of the ninjas that had been with the villages were nailed to the all or floors with a kunai in each limb. A small pool of sickly crimson blood surrounding each of them

It had been assumed that there was a missing Nin or some other criminal about in Konoha and since that day all guards and watch duties had been doubled. Though there weren't any more repeats of the incident they kept up the security. Just to be on the safe side.

On the outskirts of the hidden village where Ninja had trained and lived for centuries, a tall figure dressed in a black hood and cloak stood his face hidden in darkness though his grey-cat-like eyes shone brightly in the night. His cloak swaying in the faint winds revealing the wide array of weapons he was carrying.

A small chuckle escaped his lips and as he leaped through the large red wood trees, several words slipped from his lips.

'Naruto…Kyuubi we're finally home…'

In the village of Konoha, at its centre was a large white structure near the rock structure where all of the Hokages faces had been carved upon. At the top level of the building dwelt the third Hokage a tall grey haired man dressed in a white. He was sitting silently in meditation focusing upon his enormous chakra and breathing, when he felt something that broke him out of his thought. He felt an inhumanly high chakra that had three colours to it: Blue, Red and Black. There was something familiar about it. It had the feel of a demon's energy and the killer instinct of one to boot.

After a few moments the feeling vanished. The Hokage pushed himself to his feet, his eyes narrowing, and his fist clenching.

'Something is coming…An evil is coming to Konoha' There was a knock on the door and a Chuunin ranked ninja with three scars on his face entered. He bowed to the Hokage and said rather breathlessly

'Hokage-Sama we may have an emergency…'

As dawn broke over the hills and cast its rays upon the Ninja village of Konoha a cloaked stranger ran down a large hill which led towards the village gate at an incredibly speed as he drew with 50 meters of the gate he slowed down and proceeded at a leisurely pace. He paused briefly to adjust his hood so it covered most of his face.

He heard a flicker of movement and less than a second later several kunai and shurikens flew towards him and stopped a few inches in front of him. A second rate surprise tactic. He merely glanced down and caught another Kunai that had been thrown at him from the side, without even sparing a look in the direction of the hidden ninja guard.

'You are now in Konoha territory. Stranger identify yourself' ordered a Ninja from the wall; there were three ninja next to him and a dozen an instantly appeared about 15 meters away from the dark cloaked man in a circle around him.

The stranger chuckled slightly and said in a falsely humorous voice

'I am known as Kyuubi Kai' when they heard that they all flinched at the name of the mightiest of the demons.

'Lies it died when its host was killed' yelled one of the Ninja's looking very angry, he'd lost all of his family to the demon 14 years ago and this guy had the nerve to say that he was the demon.

'Believe what you wish' Kai said with a shrug walking forward and using a Gen-Jutsu to put them all to sleep with a simple hand symbol and a flicker of his three coloured chakra

He placed his palm upon the huge gate and moments after the huge barred door began to burn creating a larger and larger hole till most of the gate vanished. Smiling faintly he stepped through to the place of his birth, the place where he'd ran from several years ago.

As he passed through he saw several ninjas, all at least Chuunin level, when they saw all of their comrades lying on the ground unconscious they charged at him their weapons drawn.

Kai sighed and drew a black katana from a sheath strapped to his back. 'So troublesome…'

Moments later the village of Konoha heard agonizing screams that echoed for miles across their lands. Followed by a dark laughter that brought chills to everyone's spines

The ANBU Ninjas searched the village until they reached the front gate into the village. All the ninjas had been horribly killed, their insides scattered against the walls and several of them had been nailed to the ground with a kunai in each limb.

Written on a pavement in blood were there words "I HAVE RETURNED BIGGER AND BADDER"

'I'll report to Hokage' said a silver haired Jounin vanishing in an instant, not wishing to be near this display of vicious carnage, it was just like what had happened to that small crowd several years ago. And that note which was written in blood. It had to be the one who had murdered those people several years ago.

The remaining ninjas gathered the bodies and using a Teleportation Jutsu they sent them to a storage facility where they could be stored until their families were notified.

The Hokage was sitting in his office waiting patiently he could sense a powerful force approaching, he felt a killers essence yet none of it was directed towards him. Otherwise he would have dealt with the intruder immediately.

'Good morning Hokage-San' said a quiet voice from behind its door, it swung open and it revealed a fairly tall person dressed in a black cloak and hood. He was holding an unconscious ninja under his arm.

'I hope I didn't interrupt you' he said dropping the ninja and slowly walking forward into the Hokage's office.

He pulled himself a seat on the opposite side of the Hokage's desk.

'Why are you here?' asked the Hokage looking at the young man's face, he could only see part of it because of the hood, but he greatly reminded him of someone, but who?

'To become a Ninja and achieve another's dream' he replied

'You're not a Ninja? Who are you?' said the Hokage in some surprise and the young man laughed then pulled back his hood.

'You recognize me?' he asked his face changing slightly as he let his other self take other.

'Naruto!' he gasped falling back as he watched the young man's face change to the face of Naruto Uzumaki, spiky blond hair, sunny blue eyes and a large fox like smirk.

'Well partly' said Kai, his face resuming his original form 'I'm a fusion of three individuals; me, Naruto and Kyuubi the Nine tailed demon'

To say that the third was surprised seeing this guys face change from Naruto to the wanted B-Rank criminal was putting it mildly. In fact the old coot almost had a heart attack.

(A/N They did find out that Kai committed the murders on those villagers, and they made him a B-Rank Criminal – To be taken into custody if possible, if he resists he is to be exterminated.)

The Hokage and Kai talked for almost an hour while he explained what had happened in that small massacre and how he'd only defended the dying Naruto from the angry crowd. He explained how the remnant of Kyuubi had transferred itself into Kai as its container died, but Naruto had also been absorbed. He even allowed Hokage to take a brief look into his mind to see the event that took place several years ago.

Soon after the door burst open and Kakashi burst in to tell the Third what happened, when he saw a young man dressed in black in the Hokage's office, he could feel the strong killer intent and the chakra matched the one he'd sensed earlier. So he did the first thing that sprang to mind; he attacked.

He drew a kunai from his pouch and charged. The cloaked figure turned just in time to evade, though it still managed to catch him along the side and draw blood.

'You bastard!' he growled and he drew a large sword from his sheath on his back and the two swung at each other, but before they could connect the old Hokage stopped both of their attacks and with a well placed round house kick he sent them both flying into opposite walls.

'That's enough Kakashi, you too Kai' commanded Hokage angrily. Kai got to his feet and swore under his breath but didn't do anything else.

Kakashi got up moments after and after accessing the situation he said 'What the heck is going on Hokage-Sama?'

'I'm talking to our new Gennin-in-training' said the third, inwardly wincing as he knew what the copy ninja's response would be.

'!" yelled Kakashi, his visible eye bulging. (Most likely the sharingan one was as well but it's covered…so we can only guess)

And rather surprisingly he passed out from shock, hitting his head on the floor and breaking his nose when he fell.

'…' thought the Third

'If anyone asks…I hit him…you know to reduce the embarrassment' said Kai, sweat dropping slightly, Jesus this guy was excitable.

'_Do you really want to be Hokage that much?'_ asked Kai mentally to one of the two entities in his mind.

'_Hell yeah!' _came a mental reply from Naruto's spirit_ 'I need to show those assholes not to underestimate me and I have to prove that I'm the best, being the best means becoming the Hokage' _

'_Fine…Let's get this started then' _

'_Oh by the way Kai' _said Naruto as he returned deeper back into Kai's mind_ 'Tell Kyuubi not to be such an as sole, his really annoying, that sadist bastard'_

'_Will do Uzumaki'_ responded Kai with a rare smile, returning back to the world of the living.

The Hokage had called the ANBU guards and ordered them to take back Kakashi to his home. They gave Kai a few suspicious looks as they took Kakashi away, he'd been smirking like crazy, seeing that an elite-Jounin had passed out just because the Hokage had allowed a B-rank criminal to rejoin the Konoha village.

'You're going to take a while to get used to' said the Hokage reseating himself when the ANBU had left. His face suddenly became serious and he said to Kai in the voice that would have chilled a lesser person to the bone.

'Kai now that I've let you rejoin the village, if you kill any of the citizens of Konoha like you normally would do, I'll make you B-rank missing criminal again and I'll deal with you myself'

'Understood Hokage' said Kai 'No more killing in the village'

The Hokage relaxed visibly, this kid had a great deal of power and it would be a shame if he had to kill him. He'd be very useful as a Konoha Ninja.

'Well then I'll have my assistant take care of the necessary arrangements' said the Hokage 'And remember you won't have another chance'

'I got it' responded Kai adjusting his cloak.

'I'll see you around then Kai' said the Hokage calling in his assistant; a small blond Chuunin with a scar across her chin and cheek, he told her what he wanted done and she and Kai left through the door moments after.

'See ya around old man' he added as the door closed with a light snap. The Hokage face faulted and a vain pulsed on his forehead.

'I'll get him for that later' muttered the Third, then he face faulted again when he realized that he still loads of paper work.

'What I wouldn't give for another distraction…'

Well there you go guys, I've finally updated, hope you like it!

And please send me some reviews; PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!

Brought to you by Nexus Darkworld Productions


	3. Chapter 2

**A Naruto Legacy – Demon Shield **

**Chapter 2 – Super killing intent**

'Alright everyone settle down, next week is the Gennin exam and I want you to all practice your transformation jutsus, if you fail you've gotta retake this year, so study hard' said Iruka to his students.

The class began talking to themselves almost as soon as he'd finished, god damn wanna-be shinobi.

'I haven't finished yet!' yelled Iruka angrily and the kids silenced immediately. 'Today we have a new student who will be taking the exam with you guys next week.'

This got the kids attention, most of the time new students couldn't join a class this late in the year, and normally they'd have to join next year's class.

'Alright Kai you can come in now' the door to the class room opened and a tall figure dressed in a black cloak and hood stepped in, the hood completely covered his face and there was an aura about him which was quite unsettling.

'This is Kai, our newest ninja student' said Iruka. Kai briefly looked around the class and his eyes rested on Sasuke who was sitting at the front row.

'You look like Itachi-Sama, are the two of you related?' he asked in a quiet, emotionless voice. Iruka and Sasuke did a double take, did this kid just refer to the S-rank missing ninja as "sama?"

Sasuke leapt up 'How do you know him?'

'He is my old sensei' replied Kai shortly; he turned to Iruka 'may I take a seat now' Iruka nodded but said nothing.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed were filled with hate; this guy was a student of the man he would one day kill; his brother, the murderer of their clan. And therefore that made Kai an instant enemy.

Iruka started the class; they were studying a fairly simple taijutsu style, which consisted mostly of elbow strikes and knee thrusts, fairly basic. They had to study it and point out its disadvantages and disadvantages.

Kai after about twenty minutes fell asleep; the class was so boring he knew all this stuff since he was five or six years old; and his loud snoring disturbed one of Iruka-Sensei's lectures.

A vein appeared on Iruka's head, and he threw one of his three pronged Shrunken at the sleeping form of Kai. However just as it was about to hit Kai he vanished, the weapon pierced the chair instead and the next thing Iruka knew he was face down on the floor with a Kunai to his throat.

'I wouldn't try that…_sensei_' said Kai smirking slightly, saying the last word with a mocking tone.

The whole class gasped, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he hadn't even seen Kai move, not even so much as a blur.

'_He moves like my brother did, he definitely trained under him' (Sasuke)_

'_That was so cool, his even faster than Sasuke-Kun…' _

_(Ino)_

'_He seems dangerous; my bugs are frightened of him'_

_(Shino)_

'_His speed is WAY too high to be a Gennin, Sensei is a Chuunin and he didn't even see him move'_

_(Kiba)_

Kai released Iruka and blurred out of sight again, he reappeared less than a second later back in his seat, toying with the shuriken that the Chuunin had just thrown.

Iruka whole body felt like lead, he slowly pushed himself to his feet; there was something wrong with that kid he thought to himself, as he looked towards Kai who was watching him with a faintly amused look.

Once Iruka had recomposed himself the lesson preceded as normal, except that the class's gaze going back to Kai.

Once the lesson had finished they all filed out for break, it was hot outside so Kai had left his cloak inside the classroom. He was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, and faded dark blue jeans, instead of the customary sandals most people wore, he was wearing black leather boots. The most noticeable thing he was wearing was a white handkerchief tied around his upper arm.

The sun was particularly bright so he sat himself under a fairly large tree near their play ground, its shade cooling him down slightly.

He leaned back and closed his eyes '_damn this is boring'_ he thought to himself, he just glad the Gennin exams were very soon, if he'd had to do an entire year like these guys he knew for certain that he'd have committed suicide.

He felt a presence behind him; he hadn't said or done anything before, because he couldn't feel any negative intent towards himself.

'So how long do you intend to stand there watching me?' asked Kai quietly not opening his eyes.

'…Gomen I didn't…mean to disturb you' stuttered a female voice (guess who, if you don't you've probably never watched Naruto)

He opened his eyes to see a pretty dark haired girl with very pale lavender eyes, with no visible pupils. She was dressed in a white jacket, light blue shirt and light blue trousers.

'Hi' replied Kai, giving her a quick once over, she was quite attractive.

'I…wanted to ask…how you did…that in class?' said the girl; obviously referring to the incident with Kai and the shuriken.

'Huh? I just dodged and grabbed him, his not very fast, but then most of the ninja in this village are weak.'

Hinata was surprised to hear this. 'Konoha Ninjas aren't weak' she replied with surprising heat.

'Oh really, then how is it that a Gennin was capable of killing dozens of Chuunin and Jounin without getting a single scratch on him' replied Kai referring to himself.

'You're really high on yourself aren't you' stated Sasuke appearing a few meters in front of Kai.

'Yep' replied Kai, not paying any attention to Sasuke. A vein appeared on the side of his head and his eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't used to people ignoring him, and it quickly pissed him off, only Itachi talked down to him, everyone else treated him with respect. (Not that he earned or deserved it of course.)

He gathered some chakra and quickly made the hand seals: 'boar, Horse, Tiger; Grand fire style Jutsu!' A large ball of fire blasted out of his mouth and engulfed Kai, Hinata jumped back out of the way. And moments later Iruka and five kids from the class appeared.

Iruka grabbed Sasuke and threw him into a nearby tree.

'What the hell are you doing!' thundered Iruka, the fire then vanished revealing Kai still laying there not looking the least bit affected.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Sasuke's face paled. Kai brushed back a bit of his hair and slowly got up, he stretched slightly and smirked.

'Now I'm going to kill you' Kai's body was surrounded by black chakra and he let off a killer intent that the entire village felt and every ninja in the village (except Kai of course and the Hokage, and maybe a few others) wet themselves as they felt it, it felt like the Kyuubi's intent when it had attacked Konoha, but far more concentrated and vastly more powerful.

Everyone in the nearby vicinity collapsed, except for Iruka now he was barely conscious and also Sasuke who was on his knees, gasping and shaking.

The nearby trees actually splintered and the ground around Kai cracked and crumbled as his chakra radiated from his body.

He slowly walked towards Sasuke, whose eyes were wide with terror.

Kai, even without Kyuubi's chakra was insanely strong and could have slaughtered Sasuke in an instant. But he decided to humiliate him instead.

Using a basic taijutsu style he proceeded to thrash the arrogant young Gaki, to within an inch of his life, while he taunted him about why he was so weak, and why he could never surpass his brother, or him.

It took a few minutes; Sasuke was lying in a bloodied pile, several bones broken; excluding most of his ribs. He was covered head-to-toe in cuts and bruises.

Kai shut off the killer intent and his black chakra and walked towards Iruka who had managed to get himself to his feet, now that the horrific killer intent was gone.

As Kai passed Iruka he smiled slightly and said 'As you can see I'm far beyond the Gennin level and I'm only here so I can become an official Ninja'

With that he sauntered off laughing long but quietly.

Not long after the rest of the Gennin class had appeared now that they'd recovered from the killer intent.

And when the girls in the class (AKA; Sasuke's fan-club) saw Sasuke lying pummelled on the ground, they went up in flames.

The two most obsessive fan-girls Ino and Sakura started yelling in blind fury.

'Whoever did this is fucking dead!' they thundered in unison.

Well guys I finally updated, I hope you like this chapter.

In later chapters I'll be pairing up certain characters and I need you to vote on who'll be with whom.

Pairing options for later chapters:

Sasuke: - Sakura – Ino – Lee – Kin

Kai: - Hinata – Kurenai – Temari – Harem

Neji: - Tenten

Kakashi (Without his mask): Lots of ladies

Plus any others you can think of.

Please vote readers, as the pairings will greatly influence the storyline in later chapters and whoever gives me the best reviews I'll put them in my story as a main character.

Brought to you by Nexus Darkworld Productions


	4. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Blast to the past**

**Chapter 3 – Nothing but a pawn**

Joey and Tristan charged into the dimly lit warehouse and shouted in unison

'Yugi! Tea! Are you here?'

'There's no one here…except me of course' chuckled a quiet voice behind them. They spun around to see Mark holding a long sword with a slim built gun molded on one of the weapons edges.

'Mark what's going on!' demanded Tristan

'I brought you here so that you couldn't meet up with Yugi and the travellers' grinned Mark, advancing towards them holding his weapon in a dangerous arch

'You ain't gonna get away with this' yelled Joey, throwing a punch at Mark.

Motou, Yugi, and Tea had left the hideout and went to find Joey and Tristan. They looked everywhere the two hung out. But there wasn't a trace of them.

'I'm worried guys Mark must have gotten to them' said Tea quietly

'Probably' said the Motou 'Just hope that he keeps them alive'

'Hey Old me, what's with you? You're so damn morbid and dark, can't you ever see the bright side of things?' questioned Yugi, with some heat.

'Bright side of things?' said Motou, with a faint amount of bitter amusement in his voice.

'Things don't turn out the way you want them to' added Motou 'The world is a cruel and cold place to live….'

'Now let's go find, Kaiba, Wheeler and Bakura, they may know where Mark is' stated Motou, the two teens nodded and followed after him.

The three future travellers known as Kaiba, Bakura and Wheeler continued their search for Mark, they searched the entire city but to no avail. They were forced to stop due to Wheeler's injuries that he'd acquired in their brief scuffle with Mark.

They spent perhaps an hour bandaging and cleaning the various cuts and gashes they'd gained in their previous battle. After which they decided to find Motou and the others as they have an idea of where the dark one's past self was hiding.

Mark had knocked Joey and Tristan unconscious and tied the two teens in shackles and left them dangling upside down from the ceiling.

'Poor little mortals' chuckled Mark 'All caught up in a game beyond their control'

'Mark...' whispered a faint voice from the shadows

'Yes master' replied Mark turning towards a red eyed shadow that had appeared before him.

'Soon the pharaoh's light and the others will come for thee; you must be ready for the conflict that your elder self have failed. So I shall increase your darkness to further thy power!' beams and clouds of dark energy surrounded Mark. He collapsed onto his knees and let out a pain ripped scream. His shoulders hunched and his body grew, his eyes turned a burning crimson and his skin was encased in swirling shadow. His hands turned to long sharp claws and his eyes became long and pointed. Muscles bulged and power flared.

The newly transformed Mark rose to his feet and the voice spoke once again

'You are reborn; you are now to be known as Dark Megas'

'Yes…Master Zork' muttered Dark Megas looking at his shadow covered body and his demon like face.

'Soon our enemies will come and you must destroy them, then we shall continue the plan to turn back time to the era of darkness and I shall be restored to a body.' Laughed the ghost of Zork before it faded back into the darkness.

Mark now to be known as Dark Megas began to laugh, and evil chilling laugh that would send shivers down people's spines.

Meanwhile at the future travellers hideout Kaiba, Wheeler, Bakura, Yugi and Tea and found each other and where planning how to find Mark.

'Most likely he'd have left Domino by now!' asserted Kaiba stiffly to the others.

'He wouldn't dare face my wrath again' added Kaiba

'You're so damn full of yourself' muttered Wheeler, brushing back a lock of his blond-grey hair.

'Shut it Dog boy! I don't see you coming up with anything' retorted Kaiba angrily.

'Dat's it rich boy!' growled Wheeler and he leapt onto Kaiba and the two old duellists rolled across the floor punching and kicking each other.

Motou looked at them with a disgusted expression; he kicked them both in the side, Hard. Before quickly and quietly leaving the room

Yugi and Tea both laughed seeing that even though many years had passed the two still hadn't changed and got into fights with each other at the drop of a hat.

'You guys never change…' sighed Bakura, shaking his head as he tried to separate Wheeler and Kaiba.

After the commotion the gang considered their options, if they were going to need help, they'd need the president of Kaiba Corp; Seto.

Brought to you by Nexus Darkworld Productions


End file.
